Damaged
by Xattack-on-fandomX
Summary: What if Mike saved Josh down the mines? And Josh made it out alive with everyone else? Josh now feels like everyone blames him and is against him because of what happened at the mountain, Mike feels like he needs to be there for Josh after falsely accusing him of killing Jessica, but what happens when the gain feeling for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Mike watched in horror as the vicious monster rised from the water, grabbing Josh by the neck, lifting him into the air.

"NO YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Josh began to scream as the wendigo kept its grip on him, trying to keep the scary thoughts out of his head, imagining that this monster who had hold of his was not real and that it was all in his head.

Mike's heart began to pound as he had short time to think of what to do. Should I leave him? He thought to himself. He placed his hand on his pocket remembering he hand a gun that only had about one or two bullets left. "Will it work? I mean it won't kill it but it will push us back a little buying me time to grab Josh and run won't it?" He thought to himself.

His heart began to pound and he could feel the blood pumping through his veins as he raised the gun, pointing it at the wendigo. He braced himself as he pulled the trigger. The wendigo fell back, dropping Josh into the water. "FUCKING RUN!" Shouted Mike and the Wendigo gripped onto the wall, watching them as if it was giving its pray a head start.

As Josh hurried along catching up to Mike in the water, Mike harshly grabbed Josh as they got closer to the edge. Mike grabbed Josh, throwing him onto the ledge causing him to cry out in pain as he heard the screech of the Wendigo. He turned around shooting the gun again releasing its final bullet before pulling Josh up and they began to run, keeping hold of Josh's arm.

They ran through the mines searching for an exit as Mike began to panic. Josh was still kind of in his own little world, oblivious to the situation. Mike turned into a corner as he heard the screeching get louder and louder as it chased behind them climbing on the walls. As they turned into a corner Mike grabbed onto Josh, placing his hand over his mouth.

"Don' . you move. .dead" he whispered slowly into Josh's ear. Josh slowly nodded his head as he began to bring himself out of his own mind, following Mike's orders. They both kept still and quiet, Mike kept his hand over Josh's mouth as he could hear the creature on the walls trying to find their movement. Mike's palms began to sweat, his pulse began to rise.

He looked in the corner of his eyes to see it turn back to where they started at in the mines as it lost track of them. Mike let out a sigh of relief, letting go of Josh as they moved away from the corner and continued on.

Mike felt relief as they came across what seemed to look like an exit out of the mines. Mike kept hold of Josh's arm as they continued to run out of the mines and into the woods, they continued to run as he searched for the lodge.

As they got closer to the Lodge Sam was at the door screaming and rattling the door. "HEY GUYS LET ME IN!" She began to scream as she shook violently on the walked behind her and Josh following behind as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fuck! Mike you scared the crap out of me" she signed in relief.

She looked at both him and Josh "you both made it?" She asked in relief."Yeah just about" Mike muttered in response. "Hey you ok Josh?" She asked with concern turning to look at him. "I-I-this isn't real this can't be real" he muttered to himself, placing his hands on his head as he began to shake his head to try and get the evil thoughts out. None of this was real it can't be real!

"We need to get him inside, if he starts shouting he's going to attract attention from the Wendigos" said Mike. Sam nodded her head in agreement before walking over to the door. Using her elbow she pointed it, smashing the window so she could reach her hand in and unlock the door. She sighed in relief as the door opened from the other side as the three walked in.

Sam went to turn the light off which caused Mike to quickly turn it back off "not the best idea" he said. "We should head down to the basement, the others might be down there" suggested Mike. Sam nodded her head in agreement as they followed Mike with Josh shuffling behind. Sam did feel sorry for him, he wasn't in the right metal state to be doing any of this but at the same time she kind of felt anger towards him. It was his idea to invite everyone back to the house and it was his idea to do this fucking prank that ended Jessica's life as Mike says.

"How do you rate our chances of survival?" Asked Sam."I'm trying not to think about it" next minute Chris came running through the door "RUN!" He shouted. Emily and Ash followed behind along with Emily pushing Ash into the wall. Mike and Josh started to run with everyone else as Sam quickly shut the door. "Oh Shit!" She shouted as she shut the door running to catch up with everyone else.

Sam ran up the stairs to everyone else. As she finally caught up she froze. Everyone kept still and silent as multiple Wendigos hung on the ceiling. "Don't...move...don't fucking move a muscle" whispered Mike as everyone's life was on the line. Everyone froze, trying to keep as still as possible.

The Wendigos began to rip and tear each other apart, knocking a pipe out the fire place in the process. Mike began to look around and noticed a bulb and the light switch. If he could break the bulb and get everyone out in time the place should blow up along with the Wendigos. Sam turned to look at Mike as if she read his mind and what he planned, slowly she nodded her head agreeing with his plan. Everyone kept still as possible as Mike slowly made his way to the bulb.

Chris was the first one to leave the lodge. Mike enveloped his hand around the bulb bracing himself to try and break it without it stabbing into his hand and making noise. The bulb finally broke in his hand but it attached sound from the Wendigo. Oh shit he thought to himself as it walked closer and closer to him. "HEY!" Called Sam causing it to turn away from him towards her.

Emily was the next one out with Ash following behind. Leaving only Mike, Sam and Josh left. Mike turned to look at Josh who was still frozen in terror. Slowly he started making his way towards Josh.

As he reached Josh he grabbed onto his arm "slowly we need to walk out" he told him. Josh shook his head "I can't, I can't" he whispered sounding on the verge to tears. "Yes you can, it's ok I've got you" he reassured him as they slowly began to step towards the door. As they made it to the door they quickly rushed out leaving Sam alone.

In panic Sam began to run, not looking back at the Wendigos behind her as she ran towards the switch. She could sense them both behind her trying to claw at her. She lifted her hand up to the switch and tried to run as fast as she could out the door. Sam was thrown into the snow by the force of the explosion.

She quickly got up rushing towards the group who where hurdled together as the building was now in flames. Sam and Mike began to laugh in relief as a helicopter flew over them, slowly landing onto the ground. They made it! They survived the night.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour and longer it took to interview everyone, making them all remember the horrific events that went on to tell them what had happened. They hadn't even been treated yet and they were already dragged to the interview room. Everything they say twisted into something else.

They where all tired but refused to close their eyes knowing every time they blinked or close their eyes they would see. They would see the Wendigos, they would see the lodge, they would see what went down in the mines. Memories they did not want to remember but they knew...they knew it would burn in the back of their heads for the rest of their lives.

After everyone was interviewed finally, finally they were all reunited. They where given a hotel to stay at for the night to help them recover, wash and get a comfortable sleep (not like they will be getting one). As they were all reunited they all ran up to eachother for a group hug. Matt and Emily where finally reunited and same with Jessica and Mike.

Josh kept his distance from everyone. He knew that they blamed him and he knew it was his fault all because of some stupid prank. He decided to sit on one of the sofas in the hotel lobby, away from everyone else. "Maybe I should have stayed behind...at least I would have been with Hannah and Beth" he thought to himself as he hugged his knees, burying his head in his knees, isolating himself away from everyone.

"Feeling the guilt are we?!" Called someone. Josh looked up to see Emily standing in front of him, arms crossed with a disapproving look on her face. "Emily just leave it" muttered Matt grabbing her arm trying to pull her away.

"No Matt I won't leave it! We almost died! We almost died because you wanted to pretend to be a psycho killer!" She spat pointing a finger at him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered burying himself no longer looking at her. "No you're not sorry! If you didn't mean for any of this to happen you wouldn't of invited us back up there!, you wouldn't have done your stupid prank" she shouted.

"Come on Em that's enough" said Matt raising his voice. Everyone turned around to see the commotion and began to walk over to the situation. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Josh began to whimper repeating his apologies over and over again. "Emily that's enough! Can't you see he's not in the right state of mind?!" Called Sam stepping in to try and calm Emily down. "None of us are in the right state of mind! But him?! He needs to be put in a fucking straight jacket! You're pathetic Josh!" She continued.

"Ok that's enough!" Shouted Mike causing everyone to turn to look at him. "Yeah what he did was pathetic and obviously he's not right in the head to do something like this! But none of us knew about the Wendigos, were all alive and that's what matters, there's no point in pointing the blame at Josh because what's done is done! The only thing that should matter is that where all together and alive!" Argued Mike causing Emily to go silent before plopping herself onto the couch.

They sat in silence most of the time as it started to get late. Jessica stayed close to Mike, resting her head on his shoulder, Emily and Matt stayed seated together. Chris and Ashley stayed close together too, Ashley rested her head on his shoulder as their fingers were intwined together. Josh hugged his knees keepbing silent as Sam camly rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Guys I think we should try and get some rest" suggested Chris. They all nodded their head in agreement. "I'm staying with Matt" said Emily. "Me and Ash will share a room" said Chris.

Mike began to think, Josh is not in the right state of mind, what if Josh started hallusnating and hits Sam? He doesn't think he would hit Sam but their could be a possibility. "I...I think it's best I stay with Josh tonight" he spoke up.

Jessica's eyes widened with worry and fear "it's ok, it's just for one night I promise" he said placing both hands on her cheeks to comfort her.

"You can stay with me tonight" spoke up Sam to Jessica.

"Stay with Sam tonight, everything will be fine I promise you" he reassured her. Jessica looked at Josh and back at Mike. "You're too kind Mike" she muttered kissing his cheek before following Sam up the stairs.

Mike sighed before walking over to Josh "come on buddy you're kipping with me tonight" he said pulling Josh out of the seat and up the stairs.

It was silent as they entered the hotel room. None of them had been cleaned, Mike still had cuts and the clothes he was wearing at the lodge and Josh was still in the jumpsuit.

Mike sighed before opening the draws to see that the hotel supplied spare clothes for them. "I-I think we should get washed" suggested Mike.

Josh nodded his head in agreement "o-ok should you go first? Or me?" He asked nervously.

"I'll let you go first" said Mike passing the clothes and towel to Josh.

Josh shut the door behind him, placing the clothes on the side. Walking over to the bath he turned the tap on. With shakey fingers he tried to undo the buttons. His arm was in too much pain from Ashley stabbing the sissors into his arm and his body ached all over.

"Um...M-Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I-I need to help" he said nervously.

Mike walked into the bathroom to see Josh struggling with the buttons. "It's ok I'll help now" he muttered undoing the buttons on the jumpsuit. He continued helping Josh remove his shirt. Mike gulped as his eyes roamed Josh's body, was it because of the cuts and bruises on his body? Or was it because it was Josh?

"I um...you ok now?" He asked nervously. Josh nodded his head in response as Mike left the room, shutting the door behind him. Josh reached down unbuttoning his jeans, slowly sliding them down his painful legs, dropping them to the floor. He placed his hand under the shower to feel that the water was almost scalding hot. He removed his boxers before climbing into the shower. He didn't really care that the water was burning into his cuts and bruises. He kind of felt relieved as the hot water began to relax his body.

He closed his eyes as his mind began to clear. That's when he felt water begin to rise around his ankles, it felt cold and unsettling. He slowly opened his eyes to see black water surrounding his ankles. "No,no,no,no" he muttered to himself as he felt himself begin to panic again.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his ankle, he screamed at the top of his lungs "no,no,no,no you're not real!" He screamed.

"Why didn't you save me Josh?" Called Hannah's voice as her skinless body raised from the water.

"No,no,no I don't take orders from you" he began to cry covering his eyes.

"Why Josh, Why?"

"You can't tell me what to do!" He began to sob.

"Josh!,Josh!,Josh!" He was being shook. "Josh!" The voice shouted again. "Josh snap out of it!" He felt a sting as someone slapped him across the cheek. His eyes opened wide to see the room was filled with steam from the hot water and Mike only in a towel standing in front of him in the bath.

He looked at the water to see it completely clear and only him and Mike in the room. "W-w-why won't they leave me alone?!" He began to cry covering his eyes.

"Josh you're not to blame for what happened to Hannah and Beth" Josh shook his head "yes I am yes I am" he cried.

"No you're not, I blame myself for being involved in the stupid fucking prank, don't blame yourself!" He said grabbing his writs so Josh can look at him.

"Is the monster here now?" Asked Mike looking around the room. Josh shook his head. "Y-y-you made them go away" he muttered to himself. "How did I make them go away?" Asked Mike curiously, he knew that Josh was seeing things because he hasn't been taking his medication and he was suffering from the events that just happened less than 24 hours ago but he was curious. "B-because you s-saved me b-back there" he whimpered.

Mike shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Josh. Josh began to cry, gripping onto his arms as if, if he let go he would be dragged away back into the mines. Josh rested his head on Mike's shoulder.

He slowly breathed in and out causing goosebumps to rise on Mike's skin. He pulled away to face Josh. Josh's eyes were glassed over from the tears that fell down. "You're gonna be ok buddy" he said wiping the tears away from his face. Josh shook his head "no,no I'm not, I have no family, no friends and everyone hates me...I have no one I've lost them and it's all my fault" he muttered.

"You have me" responded Mike causing Josh to look up at him. So many thoughts where going through Mike's mind. His eyes wondered down to Josh's lips what he did next knew there would be consequences. Was it because he seeked comfort or because he felt more towards Josh.

Mike hesitantly placed his hand under Josh's chin. His thumb gently pulling on Josh's bottom lip. Slowly he leaned forward lips inches close to eachother. His breathing became shallow and breathless because of the anticipation. The shower now became back ground noise, the only thing to be heard was their breathing and sniffling/whimpers from Josh. Finally Mike's lips gently touched Josh's.

He let his lips linger before gently pulling away. Josh kept his eyes open, too scared to close them in case something happens. Mike kept his eyes closed, breathing on his lips before he leaned in to kiss him again. Josh began to slowly relax before he closed his eyes and kissed back, mimicking the actions that Mike was doing.

To be honest he always expected his first kiss to be Sam, he never imagined it would be Mike the class president and the straightest guy he knows. Gently they pulled away before they looked up at eachother. Josh kept silent, lips slightly parted still in shock of what just happened. Mike looked into his eyes with sympathy before wrapping his arms around Josh again.

Josh gripped onto Mike's arms as he began to feel safe and comfort...but how long will that last?


	3. Chapter 3

Mike climbed out of the bath grabbing a towel for Josh. Walking over he passed the towel towards him completely forgetting that Josh was completely naked in the tub.

Josh stood up wrapping the towel around his waist before grabbing the spare clothes "I'm just gonna take a shower...I won't be long" Josh nodded his head before walking back into the bedroom.

Mike disguarded his towel before stepping into the shower. Mike sighed in relief as the warm water hit his body, something he never thought he would get again. He closed his eyes as he remembered that he just kissed Josh! He actually kissed Josh! Something he never thought he would do.

He kept his eyes closed as many things began to travel though his mind such as kissing Josh he seemed very inexperienced was he his first kiss? To be honest Josh had the dirtiest mind but he seemed to be a little socially awkward when it came to flirting with women, he'd always get nervous and blush a little, he would even come up to Mike asking for advice.

Dirty thoughts began to fill his mind such as what would it be like to dominate him?, have his tongue exploring Josh's innocent mouth?, what it would be like to have him a whimpering, moaning mess? underneath him.

Mike opened his eyes "I shouldn't be having thoughts about my friend like that! I feel like I'm taking advantage of him" he thought to himself. His body felt heated up at the dirty thoughts of Josh in his mind. He decided to turn the cold tap on, he need to cut it out before his body begins to react.

He looked at his body, God he felt disgusting. His body was covered in bruises and cuts just like Josh. He gently touched one of the cuts on his body. He hissed in pain stomping his foot a little.

"You ok in there man?" Called out Josh's voice.

"I-I'm fine just pressed a little to hard on a cut" hissed Mike in pain.

As the pain began to subside he stepped out the bath before drying himself and putting on the spare clothes before walking into the bedroom.

Josh was shuffled at the end of the queen sized bed hugging his knees. "You ok man?" Asked Mike. Josh shook his head "e-every time I close my eyes I...I see Hannah...when she grabbed me in the water before you shot her...I saw the butterfly tattoo on her arm" he whimpered.

Mike bit the inside of his lip as he didn't know what to say. He walked over to the bed. He climbed on to sit next to Josh in the corner of the bed before he rested his arm on his shoulder. "That wasn't Hannah..." He started "it was just a monster that took over her" Josh squeezed his eyes shut before resting his head on Mike's shoulder.

"It's ok" he whispered rubbing his arm trying to comfort him. "You need to take your medication tomorrow Josh...because what you're experiencing will only get worse, I just want the Josh we all know and love back" said Mike. Josh didn't respond because he knew he was right.

"W-why did you kiss me before?" He asked breaking the silence. Mike was surprised and taken back by the question. "I-I um...it was just a spur of the moment...w-was that your first kiss?" Josh nodded his head in response "I-I liked it" he muttered, Mike was taken by surprise.

"D-do, do it again" he whispered. Mike looked down to see Josh now looking up at him. "Please" he pleaded. He felt hypnotised as he looked into Josh's eyes pleading for him. He gently placed his hand under his chin before leaning down to capture his lips again. Josh's hand reached up into Mike's hair as he kissed back. Josh pulled away from the kiss, lips still inches close to eachother before he leaned back into the bed, pulling Mike by the shirt down with him. Mike kissed him again as Josh pulled him closer. Josh's hands reached to Mike's shirt before attempting to pull it off.

"Stop" breathed Mike

"Please" whispered Josh.

Mike leaned up for he was now facing Josh "I-I'm with Jessica"

"She's never know, we'll keep it between us" he began to whimper voice raising slightly.

"I can't take advantage of you like this, you're vulnerable and I understand that you want to feel close to someone but I can't do this" explained Mike.

Josh nodded his head before he forced himself away from Mike and turned away from him. It hurt Mike a little , he wasn't gonna lie. Mike lay down next to him, wrapping his arm around him before he pulled Josh close to him. Josh didn't reject the embrace instead he turned back around resting his head on his chest as he listened to his heartbeat.

It was comforting for Josh, it let him know that someone was alive next to him, protecting him. He closed his eyes as he felt himself begin to drift off to sleep for once.

Mike couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes for a bit, visions of the Wendigos is all he could see. He gasped opening his eyes at the dream. The hotel was pitch black but he could see the objects around the room. He turned to the side to see Josh asleep on him, head resting on his chest.

Slowly he pulled Josh off him and climbed out of bed. He walked into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror as he breathed in and out. "Calm down Mike...they can't hurt you anymore" he muttered to himself. Josh is suffering a lot mainly because of Hannah and Beth but Mike feels like he's suffering really badly...he's just very good at hiding his problems and fears. "No,no,no,no not again" he heard whimpers from the bedroom. He opened the bathroom door to see Josh in the corner of the room, crouching down with his hands on his ears. "I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he chanted over and over again. "Hey Josh!" He called running over to him trying to snap him out of it. "Hey it's me Mike" he called. "M-Mike?!" He sobbed looking up at Mike. "It's just me buddy you're ok" he said. Josh threw himself into Mike's arms clutching onto him "make it stop Mike! Make it stop!" "It's ok...I won't let anything hurt you" muttered Mike rubbing soothing circles into his back. "Forget sleep tonight it's obvious that none of us can sleep, we'll just talk, try and make things a little normal and away from the horrible shit that went on" suggested Mike. "Would you like that?" Josh nodded his head in response.

They spent the rest of the night lying on the bed just talking. Mainly about the funny moments that them and the gang have had before all of this happened. It kind of felt...normal to Mike, like Josh was back to his normal self and that all the events that happened on the mountain didn't happen. But Mike knew too well that he couldn't hide away from what happened up on the mountain forever...


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and to be honest Mike and Josh didn't really sleep well. They had too much trouble trying to get to sleep while the thoughts filled their minds of the terrible events that took place.

Mike opened his eyes after closing them for a bit to feel weight on one side of his body. He looked down to see Josh curled up against him; head resting on his chest. Josh opened his eyes as he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" muttered Mike before sitting up, climbing out of bed to answer the door. He looked to see Sam and Jessica at the door "hey" spoke Sam

"Hey" muttered Mike.

"Did any of you sleep ok?" Asked Jessica softly.

Mike shook his head in response "not really...every time I closed my eyes I just keep getting flashbacks of what happened"

"None of us slept well...we're heading to the lobby for breakfast with everyone else, you guys coming?" Asked Sam.

"We've spoken to Emily so there shouldn't be any arguments like yesterday" continued Jess.

Mike nodded his head "ok just give us a couple of minutes and we'll be down" the girls nodded their heads before walking away to head down to the lobby.

Mike walked over to the draw grabbing spare clothes that where left for them, he grabbed some clothes for himself and Josh.

"Put these on and we'll go and get something to eat" said Mike passing the clothes to him.

Mike walked into the bathroom to get dressed and to give Josh some privacy. Once he was finished getting dressed he knocked on the door "is it ok for me to come in?"

"Yeah!" He called out in response. Once they where both dressed they both decided to head to the lobby to join everyone else. Josh gulped as he felt like all eyes where on him. "J-Josh? Can I speak to you for a second" spoke up Chris. "S-sure" what was it? Did Chris not want to be his friend anymore? Man he's fucked everything up. They both walked over to the corner away from everyone else so they could privately talk. "I...I should be angry with you, after all you did with the stupid fucking prank and the danger we got put in..." He started. Josh didn't blame him for feeling that way he felt angry himself, he felt angry because of what everyone put Hannah and Beth through...but after the prank he began to feel angry with himself and felt like he was to blame for everything. "But you're my best friend and you always will be and I-I can't stay mad at you we all made it out alive and that's all that matters" Josh felt a lump in his throat "t-thank you" he muttered.

"Hey come here man!" Cheered Chris pulling him into a hug.

"Don't start crying on my bro you'll get me going" chuckled Chris.

"I-I'm sorry for everything man" apologised Josh.

"It's fine were all alive and safe that's all that matters"

"Um Mike?..,can I speak to you?...in private?" Spoke Jess breaking the silence at the table. "Sure" responded Mike following Jess as Chris and Josh went back to sit down, they actually looked like their usual selves talking and laughing it was nice to actually see something normal. Jess took a deep breath before closing her eyes, bracing herself for something "you ok?" Asked Mike with concern. "I-I don't know...I care about you so much Mike...and you came for me! You tried to save me!" Breathed Jess. Mike bit the inside of his lip as he knew where this was going. "It's going be to take me a while to get over this...and the last thing on my mind is a relationship...which is why I can't be with you...I'm sorry Mike" she apologised. "It's ok...I understand...even though where not together anymore I want you to know if you need anyone to talk to or anything like that I'm here for you"

"T-thank you Mike" she sobbed before Mike pulled her into a hug. He gripped onto him as she began to cry. "Ssssshhh it's ok" he whispered gently placing a kiss on top of her head.

Maybe it was for the best that they broke up, especially since last night since he kissed Josh more than once and it could have ended up going further than that if he didn't stop himself. Mike never found himself attracted to men so why was Josh different? Was it because he seeked comfort from him? Or did he actually feel more towards Josh? It had started to get later and everyone decided it would be best to head back home to try and get things back to normal.

As everyone went to leave Mike noticed that Josh was sitting alone. "Hey man you ok?" He asked walking over to Josh. "Y-yeah I'll be fine man" he responded. Josh always felt like he was in the background around his parents since Hannah and Beth's death, his parents even moved away for a bit to clear there heads, they decided it was best for Josh to stay so he could focus on his education. "Do you?...do you wanna stay with me? For a couple of days?" Suggested Mike. Josh looked up surprised "um...I don't want to cause any trouble"

"It's fine I live alone anyway and besides...I could use the company...since Jessica broke up with me"

"I'm sorry man"

"It's fine...I've kind of got mixed emotions anyway" responded Mike. Josh nodded his head before grabbing his things to head back to Mike's.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike and Josh walked into the house. Mike turned the light on, placing his keys down on the table before throwing his bag onto the couch.

"Make yourself at home" he muttered to Josh. Slowly Josh walked in taking the features of the house, he remembered the times him and Chris would go over to Mike's house to sleep over, playing games and ordering pizza. It all stopped when Hannah and Beth died he was grieving he kind of blamed Mike because he was the one involved with the prank but he also blamed himself for being passed out drunk.

Mike walked into he room, he needed to be alone for a bit, just for a couple of minutes. It didn't feel right to him coming back home. Many thoughts were going through his head the Wendigos, Jessica breaking up with him and Josh. What would have happened if he didn't save Josh? And why he was feeling so much more towards Josh?

He couldn't breathe, his breathes felt shallow and he felt like someone just placed a cap on his lungs. He struggled to stand up, hyperventilating as every worry and thought went through his mind.

"Mike? Mike?!" Called Josh rushing into the room.

"Hey man just breathe" he said placing both hands on each side of his shoulder.

He pushed Mike onto the floor before kneeling down in front of him. "Slowly, deep breathes" he told him.

Josh started to take slow deep breathes and Mike copied his action breathing in and out in time with him. After a couple of seconds he could feel himself begin to calm down.

"You ok now?"

Mike nodded his head in response "y-yeah I think so" he breathed.

Josh sat down next to him as they sat in a comfortable silence. "What brought that on?" Asked Josh breaking the silence. "I um...just everything that happened up there...it started to flood in my mind...I keep trying to be strong and hiding away how I'm feeling but at the same time I...I don't know if I can get through this Josh" he explained feeling a lump in his throat.

Josh kept silent...he blamed himself for this "I keep seeing them...Hannah and Beth" started Josh. "It started off nice...they would just watch over me telling me how much they missed me...then they started to be mean they said its my fault that they died...that I wanted them to die" he continued.

"I-I didn't want them to die Mike!" He began to sob. "This is all my fault" "Don't say that...none of this is you're fault you didn't know about the Wendigos up on the mountain...no one did" spoke Mike softly.

"This is my fault Mike! It's my fault that they died!" He began to cry. Mike shuffled forward so he was facing Josh. "Josh you need to listen to me! You can't blame yourself because of Hannah and Beth! And what happened up on the mountain? No one knew about the Wendigos and we all made it out alive! That's all that matters" he explained. Josh looked up at Mike eyes sparkling because of the tears in his eyes. Mike gave a soft smile before wiping the tears away from his face. Mike felt hypnotised again as his thumb wiped away the tears, slowly it traveled down to his lips gently brushing across them. Josh nervously licked his lips before looking back up at Mike.

Slowly Mike leaned forward, lips gently brushed across his like testing the waters even though they have already kissed before. Mike knew what was going to happen if he went along his with this. But right now he didn't care about the consequences as his lips slowly touched Josh's.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood, blood everywhere...Josh looked around at the bloody bodies on the floor. The smell of metallic blood intoxicated his nostrils and lungs as he struggled to breathe at the disgusting smell.

"it's ok Josh, It's ok man just breathe" he muttered to himself as he took a step forward. Bracing himself to look at the bodies.

He noticed something...six bodies on the floor. His heartbeat pulsed through his ears as he got closer and closer to the bodies. "No no no!" He began to scream as he recognised the people on the floor. It was his friends slaughtered and mutilated on the floor. He could see the fear in their eyes as they must have took their final breathes.

Mike? Where was Mike? He scattered around looking for him. That's when he noticed a body on the floor, away from everyone else, in a pool of blood. He slowly walked over to the body, his breathing became shollow, sweat dripped from his head as he knew who the body belonged to but he didn't want to admit it.

He clenched his fist as he recognised the green jacket the body was wearing. "No no!" He screamed, placing his hands over his mouth. Mike lay on the floor eyes wide open. He could see the fear in his eyes and blood dripped from his mouth.

He kneeled down, scooping the lifeless body into his arms as he began to cry. "This is your fault" he looked up to see his therapist standing in front, towering over him.

"If you weren't such a SPOILED BRAT! This wouldn't have happended...all your friends would still be alive" he said getting closer and closer to his face inches away.

"You're pathetic Josh!" he spat.

"I didn't want them to die!" He began to cry.

"You're alone Josh" he said before his disappeared into the darkness.

"Josh"

"Josh"

"Josh"

Josh threw himself forward gasping for air. Looking around he recognised he was in Mike's room. "Josh?"

Josh climbed out of bed, sitting on the edge on the bed running his hands over his face. "You Ok?" Asked Mike softly as he wrapped his arms around him. Josh kept still but silent, he didn't want to feel like this anymore. Mike leaned over gently pressing his lips on Josh's shoulder.

Josh shivered a little at the touch. "Come on Josh talk to me" he whispered pulling Josh back onto the bed with him. Josh lay down pressing his face into Mike's chest. "Josh talk to me" he whispered, Josh shook his head in response. "Please" he softly pleaded Josh looked to see Mike's eyes glassed over, his eyes sparkling in the dark room. "E-everyone was dead...in the mines so much blood so much gore they told me it was my fault"

"Who?"

"M-my sisters...my t-therapist" he continued. Mike started gently drawing soft circles in his back. Josh closed his eyes at the comforting feeling. "Josh look at me" he slowly opened his eyes looking up at Mike again. "Nothing is going to hurt you. Nothing. We're all alive, none of us are dead you have me to look after you" he reassured him.

To be honest Josh and Mike didn't even know what this was between them. Was it friends? Or more? "Everything will be ok" he repeats in a whisper looking into Josh's eyes. They both pause, Looking into each others eyes they could look away but it's like they couldn't, they didn't want to. Mike leaned forward towards Josh. Breathing became hitched as Mike leaned forward lips touching Josh's. Josh's hands reached up, nails gently scratching against Mike's scalp as Mike deepend the kiss. As they pulled away Mike lay back down pulling Josh closer to him. Josh closed his eyes as Mike leaned forward to kiss his shoulder before kissing the top of his head. "Get some sleep Josh...I won't leave you, I'll be here when you wake up" Josh nodded his head before he felt himself relax in Mike's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh's eyes slowly opened as he braced himself for the sunlight to burn his eyes. Slowly he opened them before blinking a couple of times as he adjusted himself to the bright light.

As he felt his body begin to wake up he felt a wash of panic over him at the thought of being alone. Maybe Mike left him, maybe he was just Mike's mistake. But all fears faded away as he felt Mike lean over and began to kiss his shoulder.

He closed his eyes relaxing at the touch as Mikes touch trailed from his shoulder to his cheek. "You ok?" He asked, Josh nodded his head in response. "Did you sleep ok?" He asked. Josh nodded his head again "y-yeah I think so" Josh finally spoke. "I'll go and get us something to eat I won't be long" said Mike before getting up. Josh felt a rush of sadness go as the warmth that Mike was giving him was gone.

Mike climbed out of bed before putting on some pants on along with some shoes before putting his coat on. "I won't be long" he said before leaving the bedroom. Josh stayed curled up in bed as he listened to the front door shut as Mike left the apartment.

"Do you really think Mike wants to be with you?" Asked a voice. Josh peaked out from under the covers to see Hannah sitting on the end of his bed. Josh shrugged his shoulders "of course he doesn't want to be with you! Why would he?!"

"You're not here leave me alone!" Argued Josh. "Maybe...but do you really deserve anyone?" She spat to be honest he felt like he didn't deserve anyone after what he did up on the mountain to everyone. "You're selfish Josh...I came for you so we could be family again and you left me! You left me alone!" She spat.

Josh hates it when she talks like this, this isn't how he remembers Hannah and Beth they where his loving sisters. Now they have become spiteful in his mind maybe it's because he feels like he deserves it.

Josh climbed out of bed feeling even more colder than before. He walked over to the dresser before grabbing his pills. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he listened to the spiteful comments. "Mike is only kissing you because he feels sorry for you, everyone hates you and you know it!" She spat causing Josh to pause. Maybe she's right, maybe Mike only kissed him because he feels sorry for him...

He opened the cap pouring three pills into his hand before throwing them into his mouth and swallowing them. He kept his eyes closed counting to ten before he felt the tension disappear. He opened his eyes to see Hannah gone. He sat down on the floor as he hugged himself. Of course she was right! why would Mike want anything to do with him it's obvious it was out of guilt why else would Mike want to hang around with him or even kiss him.

"Hey I'm back!" Called out Mike as Josh heard the front door open and then shut. Josh stood up brushing himself off before walking out the bedroom. Josh looked to see Mike had come back with coffee and bagels. "It is freezing outside" said Mike hugging himself before walking over to turn the heater on.

Josh sat down at the table staring at his food. He didn't feel hungry but he knew if he didn't eat, Mike would start asking questions. It was quiet as they both ate their food "you ok?" Asked Mike breaking the silence. "Of course not what a stupid question" he muttered to himself after getting no reply from Josh.

"W-what am I to you Mike?" Asked Josh causing Mike to lift his head surprised and off guard at the question. "W-what do you mean?" Josh got off his chair and left the table. "Doesn't matter forget I asked" he said before walking off to the bedroom.

As he shut the door he felt himself begin to hyperventilate as tears started to fall. Of course Hannah was right why would Mike want anything to do with him? As he continued to cry he felt his body shake a little. Maybe it was the side effects of the pills making him feel really emotional he didn't know but what he was feeling hurt.

He jumped a little as he felt Mike wrap his arms around him and began to kiss his shoulder. "No stop!" Spoke Josh breaking from his grasp. "Don't" he whispered. "Because I know you're only doing this out of sympathy because you feel like you have to show some kind of affection because of Hannah" he continued.

"That's not the case at all" spoke Mike. "You're lying"

"No Josh I like you ok!...I like you as more than a friend" confessed Mike taking Josh off guard.

"When Hannah...grabbed you I felt something like...if I left you to die or turn into one of them fucking things I would be nothing, my life would feel empty which is why I had to save you, which is why I shared a hotel room with you instead off Jess and that night when you begging me to have sex with you? To take your virginity from you? I didn't want to...because I knew you where vuneravle and because I want to be with you!" Confessed Mike. "W-what?" Asked Josh confused. "I wanna be with you Josh I mean I'm not gay! But when...when I'm with you all I wanna do is be with you, take things slow and be there when you need me like these past few nights" he continued as he stepped closer to Josh.

He stepped closer cupping Josh's cheek wiping the tears away from his face. Josh gasped as Mike leaned forward to kiss him. Josh gripped onto his shirt as he kissed back. His body still jumped as sobs escaped his mouth. Mike pulled away before pulling Josh into his arms.

"It's ok...it's ok I'm here"


	8. Chapter 8

They both sat in silence. Josh was sat on the floor in Mike's arms, eyes open staring into space as he began to calm down and the tears begin to stop leaving marks on his cheeks.

"You ok now?" Asked Mike kissing the top of his head. Josh nodded his head in response clutching onto Mike tighter. "What's wrong with me Mike?" He asked

"Nothing's wrong with you" responded Mike rubbing his arm.

"There must be something because why else do I always see Hannah and Beth?"

"You're grieving that's why" he said softly.

"Hannah really liked you, you know"

"I know"

"I kind of feel like I've taken you from her it's selfish" muttered Josh burying himself into Mike.

"I never felt that way towards Hannah, she was just a friend...which is why I feel like a complete dick for being involved in the prank and I'm sorry Josh" apologised Mike.

That's when Mike's phone buzzed. He pulled the phone out of his pocket while he still had hold of Josh.

'Hey :)

I thought it would be best if we spend one night all of us together because of what's happened so can you and Josh sleepover at mine tonight?

Sam'

"Sam wants us to go over to hers to sleepover, everyone else will be there too" said Mike restening his chin on Josh's head.

"Do you wanna do that?" he asked moving to look at Josh.

Josh shrugged his shoulders "hey maybe we can order pizza" chuckled Mike causing Josh to chuckle a little and gently punch his arm.

"You're an ass" he muttered rolling his eyes.

When they arrived at Sam's house Josh felt a little nervous, he knew the others where still mad at him and he knew it's was going to be awkward tonight. "Hey" said Mike grabbing Josh's hand and quickly kissing it. "It'll be ok" he said giving Josh a reassuring smile.

Both got out the car before going to knock on the door. They could hear noise on the inside meaning everyone else was here "hey" said Sam as she answered the door. "Glad you both could make it" she said pulling them into a group hug. "Come on inside" she said moving out the way so they both could enter the house.

Josh felt his anxiety kick in when he entered the living room with Mike to see everyone in the living room. "Hey man!" Called Chris standing up which made Josh's nerves disappear "hey Cochise" responded Josh pulling him into a bro hug, it was strange it kind of felt like they never really had a fallout.

"Ok everyone sit down!" Called Sam as she entered the living room. Everyone sat down as Sam stood in the centre. "Ok I know what we went through a couple of days again was terrible and it's something that I don't think we'll ever forget...but I feel the best thing is to stay together because the last thing I want is for all of us to drift apart which is why I've organised this..."

"tonight we are going to just relax and watch movies no horrors and I'm speaking to Josh and Chris on that one" she joked causing them both to chuckle. "We're just gonna relax with food and movies and maybe pillow fights nah I'm kidding on the last part...I just want us to be together and just for one night to forget about what happened up there" she said. Everyone looked at eachother with smiles.

"Um...before we start the first movie I just want to say something" spoke up Josh, climbing off the couch to face everyone. "First of all I'd like to apologise to Chris and Ashley...because of what I put you guys through you guys didn't deserve it" he said first causing Ash and Chris to look at each other.

"I'd like to apologise to everyone for bringing you all back up there it's my fault that all of this has happened" he said drifting off to silence. He was surprised as Ashley climbed off the couch walking over to Josh before pulling him into a hug. "It's ok...I forgive you" she whispered before pulling away giving him a soft smile.

He was then surprised to see Emily get up and walk over to him "I just want to say sorry...for blaming you at the hotel...what happened up there was not your fault" she said before pulling him into a hug. Josh was surprised not because they forgave him but because Emily was actually being nice.

Everyone say back down as Sam put on the first movie. Josh looked around at everyone Emily and Matt where on one sofa. Emily was cuddled up to Matt which was a first. Matt was stroking his fingers through her hair every so often planting a kiss to her head it was kind of sweet. Chris and Ash were sat next to him. Ash was curled up in Chris' arms.

Josh began to grin at Chris maybe he was finally going to take her to the bone zone. Chris looked up at Josh before a blush rised on his cheeks he leaned down kissing the top of Ashley's head well beanie but it was still cute. So Chris and Ash where finally together? Josh felt a little emotional inside like a proud father that his bro finally got the girl.

Josh was surprised to see Jess curled up next to Sam as they watched the movie. Sam was playing with Jessica's usually tied up hair. It made him wonder if something was going on between them.

He jumped a little as he felt an arm wrap around him. He looked up to see it was Mike. He smiled before relaxing in Mike's embrace.

"Wel,wel,well that's cozy" said Jessica raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. Everyone turned to look at Mike and Josh cuddled up. "What can't a bro cuddle up to another bro?" Asked Josh in a humorous tone. "Since when were you a cuddle person Mike?" Asked Matt.

"What I've got a lot of love to give" he said raising his hands in the air. Everyone chuckled rolling their eyes before looking back at the tv.

They had only watched two movies and Jessica, Chris, Ash and Emily where already asleep. "I'll get some blankets" said Sam carefully pulling my Jessica off her. "I'll go with you" suggested Matt as he gently pulled Emily off him and headed up the stairs with Sam.

"so" said Mike breaking the silence. "So?...what?" Asked Josh raising an eyebrow. "We've got a couple of seconds before they come back down" he said. "What do y-" Josh was cut by Mike locking lips with him. Josh clutched onto Mikes's wrists as Mike's hands cupped his face.

Mike pulled away before resting his head against Josh's with his thumb gently stroking Josh's cheek. "This is nice" muttered Josh. "We're gonna be ok...its been nice tonight" muttered Mike.

"well this is cozy" Mike and Josh quickly pulled away to see Sam and Matt standing in front of them. "Something you guys are not telling us?" Asked Sam raising her eyebrow.

"h-how long have you guys been there?" Asked Josh nervously. "A while to know this is more than just bros" said Matt. "Ok" breathed Mike "me and Josh...we're together but we don't want anyone to know...not yet...its just after what happened on the mountain...its kind of brought us together like Chris and Ash just don't tell anyone" confessed Mike as he enveloped his hand with Josh's hand.

"we won't tell anyone it's quite cute" said Matt. "It's adorable" said Sam. "Well you love birds will need this" she chirped as the threw a blanket cover the two. "Thanks Sammy" chuckled Josh. Matt placed a blanket on Chris and Ash before grabbing one for himself before climbing back onto the chair placing the blanket over him and Emily.

Sam walked back over to Jess before placing and blanket over themselves. "Night boys" she said "Night Sam" said Matt and Mike "Night Sammy"

Josh shuffled closer to Mike as he began to drift off in his arms. Mike was the last one awake, Sam and Matt had fallen asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow. They must be exhausted I has been horrible for them not being able to sleep because of what happened.

Mike began to think about everything such as Wolfie he missed him and wondered if he was doing ok up there especially with all the Wendigos. Apparently they're planning on rounding up all the animals during the day and collect any animals they can find and move them to different locations. Maybe they had Wolfie? Maybe he could take him home? He chuckled at the idea of him having a pet wolf walking around the apartment. He then began to wonder what would have happened if he shot Emily? It disturbed him knowing that he could have easily taken her life. He wouldn't have been able to do it him and Emily have a past and it would have broke Matt's heart. Even though her bitchy attitude can be annoying it wouldn't be the same without any of them here.

He then began to think about Josh. What would have happened if he didn't save Josh? Would Hannah have killed him? Or would have he became one of them things? He didn't want to think about it.

He felt uncomfortable, maybe this is why he can't sleep. Chris and Ashley where sleeping at the end of the couch which gave Mike some room to lie down. He wrapped his arms around Josh. Josh's eyes slightly opened but he was still in a sleep like state. "Just waking is more comfortable" whispered Mike pulling himself and Josh to lie down on the couch. Josh fell back asleep straight away but Mike stayed awake.

Josh let out a whimper and began to tense up. Mike pulled him closer to him and squeezed him tightly. He felt Josh began to relax again and he gently pressed a kiss to his head. He closed his eyes as he felt himself begin to drift off, he was exhausted and he needed to sleep.

Maybe it's the atmosphere of everyone around him that's making him feel safe. He kept a tight hold of Josh as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh woke up to the feeling of something warm and someone wrapping their arms around him from behind. He slowly turned around to see it was Mike who had hold of him.

He was fast asleep, head down on the Pillow of the couch. Josh smiled a little at the sight before snuggling up closer to him. That's when he could feel Mike begin to stir from his sleep. "Hey" groaned Mike eyes closed with a smile on his face.

"hey" whispered Josh.

"Did you sleep ok?" Asked Mike pulling Josh closer to him. Josh nodded his head "y-yeah for a first" muttered Josh.

Mike finally opened his eyes to look down at Josh "glad to hear" whispered Mike before leaning down to lock lips with Josh.

Once they pulled away Mike looked around to see everyone was no longer in the living room and he could hear talking in the kitchen. Slowly they both climbed off the couch before walking into the kitchen.

Everyone turned to look at Josh and Mike as they entered they kitchen. "You two looked all snuggled up together" said Ash with a smirk on her face. A blush spread on Josh's cheeks. "Seeing you two cuddled up on the couch asleep was very sweet" awed Sam. "What? I've got a lot of love to give" chuckled Mike.

"I just wanna say thank you everyone for last night it really did mean a lot to me" said Sam.

"Listen guys me and Sam where discussing something this morning and if you guys don't wanna do this it's fine" started Jessica.

"when we where discussing was... I worry...that we will all lose contact with each other because of what happened...and I feel that it's moments like this we need to stick together" explained Sam. "So what we're saying is...Sam was talking to me about how this house has enough bedrooms for everyone" continued Jessica.

"So what where trying to say is...how do you guys feel about moving in here?" Everyone looked at each other trying to think about what everyone was thinking.

"Well I'm in" said Chris

"Me too" joined Ashley

"Same" said Matt

"Well if you're all in I am too" said Emily.

Mike looked at Josh unsure of how Josh felt about the situation. Josh gave a soft smile before nodding his head "y-yeah we'll move in"

Sam had tears in her eyes "thank you so much guys" she said as everyone pulled in for a group hug.

Josh and Mike headed back to the apartment so they could pack some things. Well mainly Mike because Josh didn't really bring a lot with him. "You sure you wanna do this?" Asked Mike. "Y-yeah I think it's for the best that we all stick together" responded Josh.

"ok...you ready?" Asked Mike as they left the apartment. Josh nodded his head before following behind.

Mike and Josh where the first to arrive back at the house. "Hey guys welcome back! The others have still gone back to pack their stuff" said Sam moving away from the door so they could enter the house. "Let me show you guys to your room" she said with a smirk on her face as she lead them upstairs to their room.

"vola!" She said opening the door for them it was a double bed and a couple of things scattered around but it was tidy and clean. "Consider yourselves lucky because all bedrooms have a lock on the inside so you never have to worry about someone walking in on you getting dressed or making out" she chuckled causing Josh to blush rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"thanks" said Mike

"Yeah thanks Sammy"

"Make yourselves at home" she said in a sing song voice before leaving the room. Mike locked the door before throwing his bags onto the floor before throwing himself onto the bed.

He looked over at Josh who was standing in the corner checking out the room. "Come here" he said.

"What?"

"Come here" he repeated gensturing for Josh to come over.

Josh made his way over climbing onto the bed. Mike sat up with a smirk on his face before he pulled Josh onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Josh before looking up at him. "What?" Asked Josh with a toothy grin.

"I mean no one is here yet and...the door is locked" he started.

"Your point?" Teased Josh raising an eyebrow.

"So let start with a little...making out and see where it goes from there" he said.

Josh laughed before shaking his head "did you really think that would wo-" Josh was interrupted by Mike pressing be his lips against his. Mike smirked against Josh's lips as Josh gripped onto Mikes arms as the kiss deepened. "Open your mouth a little" whispered Mike. Josh raised an eyebrow in confusion but followed Mikes orders. That's when he felt Mike's tongue enter his mouth. Josh's moans sounded muffled against Mikes mouth as Mike tongue explored his mouth dominating him. Josh began to feel warmer as he felt arousal wash over him. He could feel Mike's hands slowly travel down Josh's body before they grabbed onto his ass. Josh dug his nails deeper into into Mike moaning into him.

"Josh you in there?!" Called out Chris causing them both to jump out of their skin before quickly pulling away. "Um y-yeah I'll be out in a sec" stuttered Josh as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. Mike teasingly placed one hand on Josh's cheek while kissing Josh's neck.

"You ok in there man?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine Cochise!" He called out voice shaky from the attention he was being given.

"ok" he said not really sounding convinced before walking away.

Josh breathed out loud body still feeling warm and lips swollen from the kissing. "Man good thing about the lock on the door" chuckled Mike pulling away before leaning up to kiss Josh one more time before pulling him off his lap.

Josh lay back down on the bed before he sighed maybe they should tell everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

Josh left the bedroom to see Chris outside the door. "You sure you were ok in there?" He asked.

"Y-yeah why?"

Chris shook his head "never mind anyway how you finding this?" Asked Chris.

"I mean...I'm excited and happy that we're all sticking together to get through this"

Chris raised an eyebrow before looking over at the door "you?...you sharing a room?" He asked.

"Uh yeah...with Mike" responded Josh nervously biting his lip.

"Mike? Didn't think you guys where close" Josh chuckled a little at how oblivious Chris was to how close he was with Mike.

Josh shrugged his shoulders "you sharing a room Cochise?" Chris eyes widened and shade of red began to appear on his cheeks. Josh began to widely grin like a Cheshire Cat "it's Ash isn't it? You're finally going to the bone zone you dirty dog!" Cheered Josh gently punching him in the arm.

"It's not like that!" Complained Chris. Josh's grin spread even wider "whatever you say Cochise" he said before heading downstairs.

He sat down on the couch nervously biting his nails as he watched the tv. Every news channel was talking about them and what happened on the mountains a couple of days ago.

Josh grabbed the tv remote before switching the tv off and deciding to get food from the kitchen. He opened Cabinets to find something eat but he didn't really feel hungry, maybe it's a way of distracting himself from the things that are going on outside the house. He could hear footsteps enter the kitchen but he ignored them as he searched for something.

He jumped a little as he felt arms wrap around him and lips touch his cheek. "You ok?" Asked Mike.

Josh shook his head "I can't even watch to anymore without being reminded of it" muttered Josh.

"Just give it time, they'll eventually stop"

"Will they? Because they never stopped when Hannah...and...Beth...disappeared" suddenly Josh began to choke on his sobs.

"Hey it's ok baby" whispered Mike in a soft tone.

Josh turned around being welcomed by Mike's warm torso as he pressed his face in his chest and began to sob. "T-t-this is all my fault!" He began to sob and Mike clutched onto him tighter, resting his chin on his head and began to hum a soothing tune, Josh didn't recognise it but it helped him calm down a little.

"Hey look at me" muttered Mike lifting Josh's head so his eyes locked with his. "What happened...it wasn't your fault so don't go blaming yourself and what your feeling the constant fear, scared of closing your eyes or being alone that's how I'm feeling too...some are just better at hiding it than others" said Mike as his voice broke a little trying to fight back any tears that were trying to escape.

Josh looked up at Mike with sympathy, eyes wide like an innocent child. Mike bit his lip as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I um...I think we need a moment" suggested Mike grabbing Josh's hand and taking him back upstairs to his room while everyone else was in the back garden.

Mike threw himself onto the bed, placing his hands over his face trying to calm himself down. Josh stood nervously at the end of the bed not sure how to react to Mike being upset, he wasn't used to Mike being like this. Mike was the loud, obnoxious guy that liked to have attention all around him, this felt unusual to Josh so he didn't know what to do...maybe Mike felt the same about him.

Once Mike could feel himself begin to calm down and he was sure tears weren't going to come down he moved his hands away. He looked up at Josh nervously standing by the end of the bed. He knew Josh wanted to ask if he was ok but he could tell Josh felt unsure. "I-I'm ok" he muttered and Josh nodded his head.

Josh still had tears coming down his face but he was silent. He bit his lip trying to calm himself to avoid anymore from coming down.

"Come here" muttered Mike gesturing for him to lie down next to him.

Josh climbed onto the bed lying next to Mike turning to face each other. Mike gave a soft smile before his hand reached over to touch his cheek. Josh's eyes kept their gaze on Mike's hand as his thumb stroked across his cheek wiping away his tears.

He looked back up at Mike as Mike leaned forward lips gently touching his. As they pulled away Mike pulled Josh closer to him so Josh's head was resting on his chest softly listening to his heartbeat.

"We'll be ok...we will he through this I don't know how but we will" muttered Mike stroking his fingers through Josh's hair.

Josh nodded his head snuggling closer to him. "M-maybe we should tell the others about us" spoke Josh looking up at him.

"I mean Sam and Matt already know about us and their fine with it" he continued.

Mike sighed closing his eyes before opening them to look at Josh nervously biting his lip. "I...I want to its just I worry about how Jess will react and you know what Emily is like"

Josh nodded his head before looking away Mike could see the disappointment on his face.

"Hey" whispered Mike lifting Josh's head up to look at him again.

"I love you you know that right?"

Josh nodded his head "I...I love you too" he said before leaning up to kiss Mike.

"Oh wow!" Both broke from the kiss to see Chris and Ash standing at the door with a shocked expression on there face.

Josh and Mike looked at each other before looking back at the other two. "You you guys a thing or?..." Asked Chris really confused of the situation.

Josh looked back at Mike to see if it was ok with this. He opened his mouth to explain but Mike beat him to it. Me and Josh are a thing...only Sam, Matt and you guys know we're not ready to tell the other two yet"

Ash and Chris smiled at each other before turning back to look at them "I think it's cute" said Ash

"So that's what a I heard through the door before?...oh god" said Chris with wide eyes.

Josh chuckled before shaking his head "we were only making out you can calm yourself"

"Does that mean you've dumped me for Mike?" Said Chris in a mock offence.

"Hey if never leave you Cochise!" Exclaimed Josh walking over pulling him into a bro hug "you better not!"

"Look I'm happy for you two but if you ever hurt him I-"

"I'm not gonna hurt him Chris!" Said Mike

"Just making sure"

"Anyway I'm making dinner tonight so I want you both downstairs" said Chris

"And what do you mean by making dinner?" Asked Ash arms crossed raising an eyebrow.

"Ordering Pizza what else?" Exclaimed Chris throwing his arms into the air.

"We'll leave you to it" chirped Ashly shutting the door behind them as both her and Chris walked out.

"And no entering the bone zone while we're here!" Called out Chris causing Josh to chuckle blushing a little.

Mike looked at Josh who had a smile of his face, he felt a little better that two more people know now "what?" Asked Josh.

"It's nice to see you smile..." He said getting up off the bed to stand in front of Josh.

"We will get through this I don't know how but we will...don't blame yourself for what happened at the lodge none of us knew what was going to happen up there" he said cupping Josh's cheeks.

Mike leaned forward before kissing his lips. "Come on" he said as they pulled away.

"Let's head downstairs" he said pulling him next to him, arm over his shoulder as they walked out to join the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Josh and Mike lay under the covers in their room staring at the ceiling, the lights were off and silence consumed the house.

Everyone else had gone up to their rooms to either try and sleep for just to relax. Mike didn't want to sleep even though he felt so exhausted he felt too scared to close his eyes one being because he worries in case Josh starts wondering around while he's asleep. And because he's scared...every time he closes his eyes he has visions, visions that take him back to what happened, to when multiple Wendigos tried to attack him and when everyone stood in fear in the lodge.

"Can't sleep?" Asked Josh breaking the silence.

"No...I just...I just keep thinking about what happened...every time I close my fucking eyes I see it...the Wendigos and I don't tell anyone this but I was so fucking scared, it's always going to be on my mind...there's times were I just want to curl up and cry but I can't...I need to be strong for you for everyone else" explained Mike.

Josh turned to his side to he was now facing Mike. "I know how you feel...when Hannah and Beth disappeared...that night kept overplaying in my mind there was times I wanted to cry when I wanted the world to crumble around me but I had to put on a smile in front of everyone and act like I was ok but the truth is I'm a fucking mess Mike" he muttered.

It was silent...they both lay in silence but it felt comfortable. Mike turned to finally face Josh, his eyes sparkled in the dark room as they locked with his. Mike reached his hand out and gently caressed his cheek. "Maybe we should get some sleep" suggested Mike.

"Y-yeah" whispered Josh as he shuffled closer, resting his head on Mike's chest as he closed his eyes. Josh let out a soft hum as he nuzzled his face against his chest trying to get more comfortable. It felt like hours before Mike could feel Josh heavy against him as he fell asleep.

He looked to see Josh soundly fast asleep. He smiled at the adorable sight before he felt himself begin to relax into the bed as he felt himself begin to drift off to sleep.

...

Mike's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. His throat felt parched and cold sweat dripped from his forehead. He turned to looked to see Josh asleep on the opposite side of the bed, snuggled up against his pillow.

Mike slowly breathed out closing his eyes again before opening them. 'Just a bad fucking dream' he thought to himself.

He looked back at Josh before burying himself under the covers and shuffling himself closer to Josh. He rested his head against Josh's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He felt Josh begin to stir from his sleep "mmmmn Mike?" He groaned confused as he looked to see Mike's head resting on his chest. "I um...I had a bad dream s-sorry" he muttered trying to pull away but Josh pulled him back to him.

"Don't be I just didn't think mr class president Mike Munroe could be such a little spoon" chuckled Josh in a teasing tone kissing the top of his head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Asked Josh.

Mike shrugged his shoulders as he felt his chest become heavy as he took a deep breath in. "I-I'm fine" he muttered.

Josh nodded his head but he doubted that Mike was ok to be honest he's been getting close to tears over the day.

Mike tightened his grip on Josh as he felt his lip begin to quiver and his eyes well up. He tried breathing in and out but it came out in a whimper. He buried his head against Josh's chest as his built up emotions escaped from his locked box of feelings he now had no way of stopping as he sobbed into Josh's chest.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Josh in a whisper as he sat up bringing Mike up with him. Mike shuffled away, drawing his knees close to him as he covered his face with his hands. "I'm done Josh! I'm done trying to act like I'm ok and that I'm not scared, but the truth is I'm so fucking scared Josh! This will never leave my mind! This will never go away..."

Josh pulled Mike's hands away from me "Michael listen to me!" He called out forcing Mike to look up at him.

"We all feel the same we all feel like this will never get better and that we will never get over this...I mean that may be the case I don't know how but maybe life will get easier...I mean you're kind of the only person who has really stood by me after what happened a couple of days ago and without you I don't think I'd be alive which is why I need you more than anything" explained Josh. Mike looked up at Josh he looked upset and small trickles of tears fell down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry" groaned Mike. Josh shook his head pulling Mike close to him "d-don't be...we all feel like this, it's not just you".

Mike closed his eyes gently breathing in and out as he finally felt himself begin to calm down. This is probably the first time he had ever had an emotional breakdown in front of anyone especially one of his friends. "You ok now?" Asked Josh.

Mike nodded his head "y-yeah I'm ok now" he muttered.

To be honest he felt a lot better finally getting his emotions and thoughts out. Mike pulled away from Josh looking into his eyes in the dark room before he leaned forward, lips touching Josh's.

Once he pulled away he pulled Josh into his lap before resting his head on his. "Maybe we should leave sleeping tonight" suggested Mike.

"Sounds like a plan" responded Josh before they lay back down on the bed.

They spent the rest of the night talking, Mainly about the good times the group have had together. And funny stories mainly involving Chris embarrassing himself somehow mainly him failing in some way to get Ashley's attention.

Hours had past before Mike could feel himself drift off to sleep as he became tired from exhaustion of crying and not getting a good night rest for a long time. Josh had already fallen asleep, head resting on the pillow next to him, his hands bunched close to his face resting on the pillow and the sound of him gently breathing in and out.

Mike smiled before he pulled Josh close to him, gently kissing the top of his head before he felt himself begin to drift off to sleep.


End file.
